Kaname the Honorable Host
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: The final battle is over. Kagome is forced to leave the fedual area and her mate behind. Now she is attending Ouran as the heir to the Higurashi name, instead of her brother Sota. The problem is she must attend as a boy, Kaname Higurasgi K/?
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was standing in the middle of a large bloodied field. The final battle had just finished. Everyone came together do defeat Naraku and his army of demons. Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Koga, Kohaku, even his detachments including Kanna who is very loyal to him turned on him. Now Kagome stood in the field with only Sesshomaru by her side. Everyone else had died.

Kagome was crying holding on the the Shikon no Tama tightly. "Why? Why did they have to die? I want them back."

Suddenly a holographic like Midoriko stood before her and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru just simply stood there and watched everything take place.

"La-Lady Mi-Midoriko!" Kagome gasped as she unconsciously took a step towards her.

"You do not need to address me as such, child. I came because of your plead. If that is your wish then I shall resurrect them. Although not all can be revived. The detachments cannot be revived without also reviving Naraku. And Kikyo, you already know her situation," Midoriko told the young fifteen year old miko.

Kagome stood still. They also had helped her yet their lives could not be spared. She hesitantly agreed.

The next thing Kagome knew was that she was on her side of the well that was now sealed. She could no longer see her friends but they were at least alive. And the Shikon no Tama was no more.

Kagome climbed out of the well. When she went inside she met with a sad Souta and Mom. They had told her that her grandpa had recently died. But only from old age.

Kagome ended up having to retake her senior year or middle school all over again. She had too many absences. Although she did do much better as she could actually attend everyday without her friends trying to set her and Hojo on a date.

Now she was at her grandfather's funeral. He was being buried next to her already deceased father.

As she was about to leave with her mother, tears in their eyes begging to come out she saw someone who looked familiar. As she took a better look she said, "Shippoe."

She knew there were very few demon in the modern era. The ones that were still alive could appear human or looked like an animal. The ones that still lived learned to live with humans and don't mean intentional harm.

"Hai Okasan (sp?), it has been long. More or less five hundred years. I have heard about your situation and I have already taken care of all the forms. You apparently had a wealthy family member that left everything she had to Oba-san."

Her tears now gone she looked up at him hopefully, "If you are still alive does that mean..." Her question lingered.

"I sorry...no. You probably already knew that Sango and Miroku got married. Inu-baka being only half demon died almost two centuries ago. Surprisingly after you left I started spending a lot of time with Seshomaru. He too had died about a century back. Not sure why though. I ended up being his heir and had faked my death over the years in oder to keep the company that i had recently sold to you distant relative. Kirara is still alive though with me."

"Kirara is alive." A smile graced upon her face. At least she would get to see one friend again. But still felt a great deal of sadness that the second man she love had died. "I would love to live with you, but what about Sota and mama?" Kagome asked. Shippoe gave a famous kitsune grin. " She come and live with me too! Family sticks together and I'd love to get to know my Oba-chan and Oji!" She now felt a little more at piece until she saw where she was to live.

Shippoe lives in a mansion. Kagome had just learned that he has several private estates. She had also learned that he owns the largest Multi National Corporation. Although he has changed in the last five hundred years apparently his pride turned to something that rivaled Seshomaru's. She gave a small smile knowing Shippoe was raised by him, for even the short time they had... He couldn't settle for second or third. And of course the corporation had to be world wide. Kagome figured Sesshomaru had just wanted to keep tabs everywhere.

Kagome woke up panting. Her memories had played in her dreams once again.

When she woke up she realized that today was her first day attending high school. Something that was set back a year for her due to having to retake her last year.

Kagome Higurashi would now attend the prestigious Ouran Private Academy. That was what she thought anyway. Her family had gotten in a large amount of money recently. Apparently her mother's great aunt was very wealthy, and left everything to her mother. Then her mother signed her up to the rich bastard's school.

As she got out of bed so she could prepare for her first day, a group of mother's private workers; that were in which demons so that they could keep the secret that was about to form, had come in and completely changed Kagome.

She now had short black hair, that was tinted an aqua blue. Some would say it looked like Cloud's hair style from FF7. Certain strands of hair would stick out slightly out, but it looked cute. Her eyes remained the same color. They were sapphire blue with a silver rim and specs (I know I changed the color but they make her stand out more and make her more unique because most Japanese have brown eyes). They had put her in the male uniform to her new school. Two words now described her appearance PRETTY BOY.

As Kagome stormed down to the kitchen where Kagome's mother was. She was about to yell what the heck she was thinking but was interrupted as she already started explaining.

"You know very well of my age issue. I'm not as young as I once was Kagome. So as my daughter you are heir to the corporation. Only till Sota is 18. Of course several other companies would have hard time accepting you, a female as heiress because of your lack of experience. Therefore as you attend Ouran you shall attend as a male. I also took the liberty of Shippoe erasing all computer files on you. He's still working on any written evidence of Kagome Higurashi. So I also created a new ID for you. From this day on you are Kaname Higurashi. Who is your older brother that was living on his own. Kagome, died in a car crash before I got the inheritance. I only changed the middle character so you shouldn't freak. Now don't reveal your secret or there WILL be consequences."

Kagome, excuse me Kaname didn't even want to know what the 'consequences' were. She was then noticed what the time was and made a mad dash to the the limo without breakfast because she had taken too long.

As she sat in the back of the car all she could think was how annoying this was going to be. Her mother even put up a fake tomb stone out back.

As she looked out the window she was still in thought. At least, her mother hasn't become over protective. Sota was going to the middle school part of Ouran. He has changed in some ways I guess. He was almost as tall as her and has more of a Gothic look to him. Her mother had insisted to build the mansion, in front of the shrine. There was a large forest all around the old shrine and taking a little bit of it out wouldn't be too much. So while that was being built, they lived with Shippoe in his mansion.

Well pretending to be a guy for a few years won't be so bad right?

As she exited the limo she stood before the large Ouran Academy. On second thought this could be a long three years.

okasan-mother

obasan-grandmother

oji-uncle


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two – Reunion and Joining the Host Club**

**Normal**

**'Thoughts'**

**"speech"**

* * *

As Kagome had finally found her homeroom 1-A she entered. She saw someone with a baggy shirt and pants. They wore glasses and their hair was shaggy. The person had seemed somewhat familiar, but Kagome couldn't think of where she could have seen the person. It was obvious that the person was a commoner, but so was she... Kind of. She used to be until six months ago, so it could have been anyone.

As everyone drew to see where they would end up sitting Kagome ended up sitting mid way in the classroom next to the window. It was a good spot to her.

They were currently doing role call. She stared out the window trying to ignore the curious, adoration eyes of the girls staring at her. The girls that weren't looking at her were staring at a pair of twins in the back. As the teacher continued through the names on the class list a familiar name came. Haruhi Fujioka. As the person replied with a here Kagome looked at the person from before.

'That really you Haruhi? I wonder what happened to you... You changed a lot. But I guess so did I. I haven't seen you since my elementary graduation. Mom once told me that you came by the house, apparently hearing rumors that a very sickly girl is always away from school named Kagome Higurashi. Unfortunate for me I was away at the Feudal Era, so I didn't get to see her. No I shouldn't be thinking about there. It is the past...' She thought.

As class started Kagome stared out the window thinking about her childhood.

**- Flashback -**

Kagome was in second grade. Her best friend was Haruhi Fujioka a first year elementary student. Although there was a year of age between them, so they couldn't have classes together, they always found time before or after school to spend time together.

"Ohayo, Kagome-senpai." It was lunch and they were going to eat underneath a sakura tree.

"Ha-ru-hi- chan," Kagome said to her kouhai in a sing song tone "I told you to drop the senpai. We are friends aren't we."

"But you are my senpai." Haruhi lightly laughed at the pouty face she gave her kouhai.

"One day I will get you just to call me Kagome." They ate lunch.

The next day Haruhi hadn't arrived at school and Kagome was worried what had happen to her. Instead of going home after school she went over to Haruhi's house.

When Kagome knocked on the door Haruhi's dad Ryoji came to open it. He seemed sad. That was odd for her dad.

"Um excuse me, Haruhi wasn't in school today... so I wanted to see if she was alright."

"Come in Kagome." He allowed her into the house. "She seems to take it better than me."

"Umm, excuse me Mr. Fujioka sir. What is she 'taking better'?" Kagome was curious.

"How do I put this to you. Haruhi's mother has passed away. She is not coming back. Although she seems more concern with helping me through it that worrying with the grief herself."

"So her mom's dead." He looked at his daughter's friend. "If it is alright may I speak with her."

When he told her yes and pointed to her room Kagome went over to it and knocked before entering. "I'm coming in." As she entered Kagome saw haruhi sitting at a small desk in her room working on something.

Haruhi turned around surprised, "Kagome-senpai, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? You weren't at school today and I was worried about you!"

"Dad said I should take the day off. I said I could go but he insisted." Kagome looked at Haruhi. She was acting different. Not much, but her smiles are only half truth. Although it may be able hard to tell she is suffering.

"Are you sure you are okay, I mean if you wan-"

"Of course senpai, I'm great!" She smiled again.

Kagome couldn't take it any longer, she went over by her and before Haruhi could ask what she was doing, Kagome pulled her into a hug.

"Kagome-senpai what are you-?" Then Haruhi felt something wet on her face. As Haruhi looked up she saw Kagome crying.

"You don't have to pretend to be okay Haruhi. It always hurts when someone dies. You don't have to keep it all held inside. If you do it shows on your face and people only worry more. Just like my mom. I know how you feel. A few months ago my otosan died." Haruhi's eyes went wide. "Of course it hurts when someone dies, you will never get to see them again. So it's okay to cry, it is okay to show you're true emotions."

Soon against her will, and what she told herself, Haruhi cried. She held onto Kagome's shirt tightly and cried along with her.

**- End Flashback -**

A few weeks prior to that time Kagome found out that although her father had died she was getting either a baby brother or sister. Her mom was pregnant as her father had died. Kagome then thought about her graduation.

**- Flashback -**

It was the closing ceremony. All of the sixth years graduated. Kagome was among them happy yet sad. She was finally going to middle school yes but something held her back. More like someone. Kagome knew that she wasn't going to see Haruhi again. If she did it wouldn't be often.

They had already planned to go to different middle schools so when Haruhi graduated the following year they still wouldn't attend the same school. There schedules would change, and their lives would change. Haruhi wanted to become a lawyer just like her mom while Kagome still had no idea what she wanted to be.

The closing ceremony was over and before the two left they met under the sakura tree they would always eat under.

"So I guess that this is good-bye. We spent a lot of time here, ne?"

"Yeah" Haruhi said with a small smile.

"Oh let me give you a hug good-bye!" Kagome took a few steps forward and gave Haruhi a great big hug. As she finished she backed up to look at her friend. "Good-bye Haruhi, good luck in the future."

"You too Kagome..."

Kagome smiled and started giggling. From the look on Haruhi's face she clearly did not understand.

"What's so funny?"

"You- you finally called me by just my name. It took several years, but you did it. Thank you Haruhi." Both with with a half sad face trying not to let it show they went their separate ways.

**- End Flashback -**

Kagome sighed class was over for the day. Throughout the entire day Kagome thought solely of her childhood. Oh how she wished she could run up to Haruhi and give her a hug, but she couldn't. She was acting as a guy. She wasn't allowed to tell anyone about who she truly was. How it hurt her so.

A few days later Kagome was wandering the halls. She was getting picked up at a later time. She was continuing walking down the halls until she heard a crash from the room she was passing. It was the third music room. What could have happened?

As Kagome walked in she saw Haruhi leaning over a stand reaching over. When Kagome looked to the ground there was a broken, no doubt expensive vase.

"That vase was suppose to be the feature for the upcoming school auction." Said Hikaru.

"What will we do? We were going to start the bidding at eight million yen." Kaoru said

"Eight Million yen!" Haruhi and the newcomer yelled at the same time. The attention was now on Kagome.

"That much for a stupid vase!" Kagome continued.

"Who's that?" They twins asked together.

"Kaname Higarashi, you should know that he is in _your _class."

"Yeah, but like Haruhi he doesn't talk much. Well at least not from what we have seen. Some of the girls have even fawn over him but he hasn't even sent them a glance back." They responded still in perfect sync.

"I-I'll pay it back" Haruhi was still very nervous.

"Can you? You can't even buy your own uniform," said Hikaru.

"What is with that lame cloth you're wearing?" Finished Kaoru.

"What should we do Tamaki? Questioned Kyoya.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do. If you can't pay with money, you can pay with your body." Said the tall blond name Tamaki. "From today on you are the Host Club's dog."

Haruhi was having a mental breakdown as Kagome stepped in. "Why can't you leave Haruhi alone!" All attention was on her including a surprised Haruhi. "No one should have to be your stupid dog! Besides who leaves a vase that expensive out in the middle of a room where it can be broken? Only an idiot! Sorry Haruhi I can't pay for it because Shippoe and Mother would have my head."

Kyoya had an idea click. "Well if you want to help him so bad, why not join the club to help pay his debt back faster, Kaname?"

Kagome was wondering why they were referring to Haruhi as a boy. She didn't question them though. She thought that she could have some fun with it later. "Kaname-san really doesn't have to do that."

"Fine I will." As she approached the group she mumble something else that only Kyoya caught hold of. So he knows about _his_ gender as well was the thought the Ootori.

The Host Club was now open and they had several guests.

"Kyoya Ootori right?" Kagome asked the glasses guy.

"You are correct."

"Get this straight, I will do whatever Haruhi must do. Nothing more nothing less. So you better not be plotting something. I already have one sadist I have to deal with." She quietly said the last part but Kyoya heard.

Meanwhile with Tamaki's guests, "Where will you take me in the summer Tamaki?"

"Anywhere you want."

"What is your favourite music Tamaki?"

"Whatever you favour."

"I baked a cake today would you please eat some?"

"If you feed me."

"Oh my Tamaki-kun."

Haruhi looked disturbed then glanced over to the twins.

"Hikaru that's!" Kaoru yelled to his twin.

"And he panicked and cried to me," Hikaru told his guests.

"Hikaru you are cruel... In front of everyone..."

"Kaoru... am so sorry Kaoru... You were just so cute at the time." Hikaru grasped his brothers chin and moved closer to his face.

"Hikaru.." The girls were squealing.

Kyoya walked over to a disturbed Haruhi and Kaname. "Our motto is to make use of our characteristics to answer our customer's needs. By the way Tamaki is our best."

"What? That guy is number one!" Kaname said unknowingly speaking Haruhi's thoughts.

"You two will be taking care of the chores for a while. Run away if you want... But I have excellent staff at home. Do you have a passport." Kyoya wore a smile a bit too friendly.

"You threaten Haruhi again and you might want to make sure you have a rocket." Kagome said through her gritted teeth. Haruhi was relieved yet still confused why Kaname was doing so much for her.

Tamaki came from behind the two and blew softly in their ears. As Haruhi was cowering, Kagome turned around and smacked the blond hair in the head. "Baka Hentai." She said emotionless. Tamaki went straight to his pity-me-corner and started sulking. "What's wrong with him?" Once Haruhi had explained Kagome didn't know if she should go apologize or think of him as a bigger idiot. The better side got to her and was now trying to apologize. "Tamaki," Kaname was not going to say senpai because it was weird to her. She was of course the same age as him. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." The next part was really hard for her to say "You're a... great... host..."

Tamaki was instantly up. " I am aren't I! I think I will teach the two of you the way of a host." He said arms up in the air as if presenting something of grandeur.

As Tamaki started given his speech Haruhi was looking for the right word. Kaname went up to her and being about half a head taller than her bent down slightly to her ear. Haruhi didn't know why, but Kaname felt familiar, and she was comfortable around him. But she couldn't figure out why. She heard him tell her the exact word she was looking for. "Obnoxious!" She put her fist into her hand as if she was a judge in court.

The twins came over and started laughing as their so called 'King' went back into his dark depression corner.

Just then Honey and Mori entered being late because of other school activities.

"Tamaki-sama I heard about it. You took in a commoner and another who clearly has no mind for sticking up for one. The other, what's his name Kaname? He must just feel pity for him."

"I don't know much about Kaname, but I like to think of Haruhi as the piglette."

Haruhi and Kagome heard the conversation. Haruhi felt out of place while Kaname was furious about speaking about matters she has no knowledge about. Unable to contain herself she walked up to Miss Ayanakoji.

"I do not mind if you speak poorly of me, but I will not allow you to speak poorly of my friends. You know nothing so do not go around making assumptions." Kagome was serious. She didn't even wait for an answer and left back to Haruhi.

The girls aside from Ayanakoji who saw the display and had heart in their eyes as how Kaname had stood up for his friend. They were all thinking what it would be like if Kaname had done that for them and they squealed. Kyoya took notice and wrote once again in his notebook.

"What is this?" Tamaki asked taking the coffee from Haruhi.

"Coffee"

"Is it all ready grounded?"

"No, it is an instant one."

"Instant? This is peasants coffee!" Tamaki had to show everyone it.

"What's so wrong about instant coffee?" Kagome wondered aloud.

"You've had it?" Haruhi asked the only one actually listening.

"Yep. Grew up with it. Shippoe will never drink it though. Living with Fluffy-sama all those years practically made him into a mini Fluffy-sama with a slight sense of mischievousness in the mix. I wonder if I should make him some on April Fool's day?" She wondered aloud.

The two cross-dressers were forced to make the coffee for everyone.

Next they were to try Ramen. Kaname apologized to Haruhi and went to the other side of the room. Ramen reminded her of Inuyasha and how he would always it it all on everyone.

When Kagome looked back they had transformed Haruhi. They dressed her up like a guy.

She ran towards Haruhi and glomped her. For some reason Haruhi didn't try to escape. He still felt familiar to her. "What did they do to you? Do they really want you to be a boy?" Her last sentence was unconsciously said as a whisper when she thought she only thought it. Haruhi was surprised at lease someone knew. She also had her suspicious that some of the others knew as well.

As Kagome stood over to the side her eyes showed longing. Longing to be with her dear friend. She needed someone whether she would admit it or not.

Kyoya not knowing much due to the fact all her files were erased went over to her hoping to discover something.

"Hmm, might our Kaname love Haruhi?" He said with a smirk. He saw the longing in his eyes. He just misinterpreted it.

"It is not what you think. You should just leave the matter alone." Kaname said with sadness in his voice.

The two were apparently being promoted. They would now be hosts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three – Gender Bender**

**Otosan-dad**

* * *

The following day Haruhi and Kaname officially became hosts. They were at different tables both with several guests. Haruhi was sitting on a couch with several girls sitting among her. She would get comments like what are your hobbies? Is it true you commute by train? Do you do anything special about skin care?

Haruhi was once again wondering why she joined the Host Club and remembered the eight million dollar vase.

"Would you like another cup?" Haruhi offering more tea to the customer who sat next to herself. The customer blushed and quickly agreed.

"Their accepting him?" The twins wondered out loud.

"His innocence is probably refreshing." Kyoya answered while pushing up his glasses.

Another customer with long brown hair looked worried as recapping what had been said, "Your mother passed away ten years ago from an illness? What do you do about the house chores?"

"I do it myself. My mother loved cooking, she left a lot of recipes while she was being hospitalized. Learning how to cook them one by one is fun. And when I cook them my father is rather pleased. I love those times." Haruhi smiled, leaving her customer's faces like tomatoes.

"He's a natural." The members excluding Kagome came to an agreement.

Over at Kaname's table Kagome was dealing with her customers. Just remember that I am doing this for Haruhi and I might live Kagome thought as she mentally sighed.

"Is it true that you are related to the Shisho Taisho?" A small girl with curiousness in her eyes asked. "Must be Shippoe's Alias.' She mused. Her other five customers looked at her as well wanting to know the answer. Unknown to Kagome the other members were now listening in including Haruhi.

"Well we aren't blood related. I was brought into his family about half a year ago, after some personal problems. I have know him for a while now. I guess you can say he has known me longer though. We didn't really get off to the best start, but even so I think of him as my older brother," answered Kagome with a distant look in her eyes.

The same girl that had questioned her had guilt come across her face, "I am sorry to bring it up. I should have been more considerate.

Kagome placed a hand on the guilty girl's head and slightly petted her. Kagome gave a sad smile as she spoke "Now there is nothing for a beautiful girl like you to be down about. You didn't know and I chose to answer. There is no need to worry, I understand. Besides it is all in the past, ne?" Kagome crooked her head to her left and smiled brightly.

Her customers now had hearts beating out of their eyes as the other girl cheered up and flushed.

"I can't believe it!" One twin said.

"They both were so easily accepted.

Tamaki's head headed customer was getting jealous that his attention was on his apprentices. "Oh Tamaki, won't you keep your customer company?

"Sorry princess I was worried about the kids?"

Tamaki called his two cute apprentices over to introduce them to his main princess Ayanokoji.

As Haruhi introduced herself and smiled she was then in Tamaki's arms.

When Haruhi was being spun around Kagome introduced herself. "I'm Kaname Higurasghi. I apologize for my actions the other day. I didn't mean to use that kind of tone towards you. I just don't like people looking down on my friends. My true friends and not ones formed from pity. For that I apologize. I hope we can start over." Kaname offered a hand, but was now found in Tamaki's arms like her friend was previously. Apparently Mori had saved her.

"KAWAI!"

Lucky her she was saved unlike Kagome who was spinning and spinning until He finally decided to put her down. Kagome could once handle fighting demons but she was very dizzy from being spun by one human guy.

Haruhi couldn't find her bag and was wandering to find it. She looked out the window at least three times her size and saw her bag out in the pond. Just when she thought there wasn't any bullies at Ouran. She came across Ayanokoji as she was running towards the garden.

Haruhi was outside in the small pond pulling out her now wet possessions. It had seem as she had gotten everything but her wallet.

She was now searching the entire bottom hoping to find it as all the money she had in their was necessary for the week.

"Haruhi, what are you doing?" Haruhi stood up and looked behind her to see Kaname.

"Kaname? I just dropped my stuff into the pond. But I just can't seem to find my wallet." She had taken off her shoes, rolled up her pants and arms.

Kagome hadn't believed her, but didn't question her if she did not want to speak about it. Kagome was following suit and was also in the water helping the search.

"You don't have to help, you'll get wet." She tried to reason.

"Haruhi, water won't hurt me, your over exaggerating."

As Kagome started to help the search for the wallet Tamaki was watching the scene display. The Host Club was wondering where the two newest members were so he had volunteered to search for them. He had arrived just as Kagome had approached Haruhi. The search was going nowhere so he too approached.

Tamaki had offered his help and he had found it almost instantly. "Might this be what you are looking for?" He winked at the two cross-dressers. "Have you two fallen for me yet?" He smiled as he waved the wallet in front of their faces. Kagome thought why did he want to supposed guys to like him that way anyway.

"No" They said simultaneously. Haruhi was the first to leave and Kagome was now walking back to the club with Tamaki.

"Gomen Tamaki." Kagome's blue silver eyes suddenly took interest in the ground. "I haven't exactly been the kindest to you since I have joined the club. At first I thought you guys were only using Haruhi and were going to give 'him' hard labour just so he could suffer. I also just thought of you as a player. Not taking anything seriously. I was wrong to make those assumptions. The club might be good for Haruhi. And you just seem a bit misunderstood. So I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course" came his reply, but his view changed on Kaname. At first he thought he was possessive of Haruhi because he was a commoner, but he honestly cares for his friends. Kaname actually does what he thinks is right and doesn't just do what everyone else does.

Ayanokojo had seen the three outside. She was jealous of both, but decided to target Haruhi first because he was the commoner and thought it would be easier to handle.

Ayanokoji had requested Haruhi. They were at a small round table meant for two. There were roses for the center piece and they were drinking their tea.

Haruhi was completely confused as to why she was recommend by her.

"To make Tamaki go through all the trouble of picking up your grimy bag for you, you really don't know your place do you?" She intertwined her slender fingers and rested her chin on them. Tamaki is only paying attention to you because of your unusual upbringing. Don't get any ideas why he is being nice to you."

Haruhi came into realization and relaxed as she stated, "I get it, you're jealous." That struck a major nerve with the red/brown headed girl. She knocked over the table forcing Haruhi to fall on top of her and started screaming.

"Haruhi! Haruhi suddenly attacked me. Someone hurry and deal with this commoner." She yelled only for the twins to dump water on the two. "What are you doing?" Still being in her act. Tamaki and Kagome walked over helping the two up. Kagome helped Haruhi while Tamaki help miss ayanokoji. "Tamaki he assaulted me."

Kagome interrupted before anything else could have been said from her. Kaname's usual relaxed happy face she shows everyone was now one with seriousness to it. "I have told you before Ayanokoji. I do not like you mistreating my friends. I know Haruhi better than you could ever and I know that Haruhi isn't anything like that."

Not pleased with Kaname's defense went back to whining to Tamaki.

He brushed the hair out of her face and said firmly also being just as serious as Kagome said "How disgraceful, you're the one who threw Haruhi's bag in the pond, aren't you?"

"How can you say that? Do you have proof?"

Tamaki payed no mind and softly lifted her face with his right hand. "You really are quite pretty, but you are not fit to be our guest." Everyone was watching intently. It was rare to see Tamaki serious. "I know one thing, Haruhi is not that kind of man."

Ayanokoji had tears dwelling in her eyes "Tamaki you idiot!" She instantly ran out of the room.

Due to losing a customer Tamaki is now making both Haruhi and Kagome each 1000 customers.

Kyoya entered the scene with a red-ish pink bag. Offering it to Haruhi. "This is the only spare uniform we have. It is still better than a wet one though right?"

"Thank you very much." Haruhi looked into the bag to see yellow.

Haruhi was currently in the changing room and unnoticed by everyone else Tamaki was bringing him towels. He didn't give warning and opened the curtain as he was still changing. He opened the curtain only to discover that Haruhi was a girl. Everyone had finally discovered that Haruhi was a girl. Kagome and Kyoya knowing the entire time to Tamaki who had discovered last.

"Haruhi?"

"Hai"

"You're a girl?"

"Biologically yes." Haruhi opened the curtain and she was now wearing the female uniform. Tamaki was having a malfunction trying to process everything. "Senpai it's alright if you see me as a boy. My awareness of being a boy or girl isn't that great. It is what's on the inside that counts anyway right?"

"This is an interesting development." Said Kyoya.

"It sure is" The twins said together. Mori and Honey were just watching from the side with the twins. "Still you were pretty cool back there. Tamaki was backing up as his face goes completely red.

Kagome glomps Haruhi from behind. When she got there? Who knows? "Don't worry, Girl or Boy you are still Haruhi to me."

"Ah, thanks Kaname." Unsure of what to say. Kagome wished that she was saying Kagome which she had only said once without adding honorifics.

"I should be going know." As Kagome was opening the door to leave a bucket of forest green paint fell on top of her head and spilt all over her.

The twins started laughing loud as they were the ones to set it up. "I told you it would work." Said Kaoru.

"You did, you did." Hikaru nodded in agreement as they were still both laughing. Kagome stiffly turned around eyes glaring at them promising revenge. They suddenly shut up and gulped.

"So this was your stupid idea Kaoru. Poor, poor thing I thought better of you. Now you might just have to die." To scared about what Kaname might do to him never realized he knew which twin he was. The entire Host Club shivered including Honey that the happy Kaname would be so scary when mad. They all made mental note never to severely piss him off.

Kyoya stepped in before Kaname started chasing after him scared it would leave the room in pieces. He handed her a purple bag. "I am afraid this is your last resort for something to wear. It is merely a left over costume, but I doubt you want to leave looking like that," he adjusted his glasses and returned to his laptop as if searching for something.

"Whatever, thanks" She mumbled as she went into the change room.

Tamaki went to get more towels. Sadly Tamaki did not learn his lesson on warning people before entering their space because he saw Kagome with bindings and her underwear. Kagome screamed from anger. She threw a shoe and it hit Tamaki in the head making him fall backwards and the curtain shut. The other members gathered to see what was wrong.

All of an answer they were looking for was "No... He... She... Girl... Everyone... Cross-dressers..." Was all that they caught.

They light shadowed Kyoya's eyes and he had broken his pencil. Mori's eyes were wide. The twins along with Honey had as large of eyes that you can get and they mouths open to the floor. While Haruhi was confused as to why someone else would be cross-dressing.

Kagome opened the curtain and she wore a royal blue maid outfit. Clearly someone had issues if it was an old club costume.

"I change my mind about you Tamaki, you are still a hetai! At lease give warning." The members thought she was just as cute as Haruhi wearing girly clothes. "I guess now you all want an explanation?" They all nodded. "I'll have to deal with Shippoe and Mama's consequences later." She muttered to herself.

Kagome took a deep breath. At lease she could talk to Haruhi again.

"My adoptive older brother Shisho Taisho wanted and heir not an heiress, so he is forcing me to attend here at Ouran as a boy. While Even went so far as to erase all files on me and to give me a new name while I attend." She raised her hand about questions that they probably had. "As for my real name... Kagome Higurashi.

"There's another girl," Honey jumped up into the air being the first to recover.

"Hn" was all that was said from Mori.

"Look Kaoru, our other toy" started Hikaru.

"Is also a girl." Kaoru grinned.

"This could be fun" They finished together linking arms, standing side by side.

Kyoya is irritated for not have knowing. "Hmm."

Surprisingly Tamaki was not in his corner for her comment. "What is this world becoming?"

Haruhi was last to comment still slightly shock and uncertain "Kagome-senpai?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four - Clarification**

* * *

"Kagome-senpai?" Haruhi asked surprised.

The male members were looking back and forth completely confused. It was awkwardly quiet until, "Haruhi!" was shouted from Kagome's mouth. "I missed you so much. I haven't seen you since my elementary graduation."

"Wait, you know each other?" Asked Kaoru still looking at their new female hosts.

"And why did you call her senpai Haruhi? She is in our class." Hikaru finished. All were very curious and stared intently.

"Yes it would help if you two collaborate." Kyoya pushed up his glasses getting his notebook ready to add more data.

"I told you I was adopted into the Taisho family. At the same time my mother got an inheritance soon after being Adopted to Shi-nii. Before I was a commoner as you call it. We went to elementary school together, but we went to different middle schools." Kagome said it as if she had said it a million time before clearly bored with the subject.

"Why are you attending as a first year, Kagome-senpai? You are a year older, surely you should be a second year." Kagome just laughed nervously as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"We-well you see Haruhi. I, I kind of... Okay! Alright! I had to repeat my last year of middle school! But it's not like I had a choice." Seeing the expressions that clearly said 'so you're stupid' she continued. "No I am not stupid. I merely missed to many days of school. I didn't attend enough days so I was forced to repeat the year. That explain enough to you!" All butt Kyoya nodded as soon as she had finished speaking. She had a bad temper at the moment. Clearly repeating a year of school was not something she liked to talk about.

"If I may ask Kan- I mean Kagome. Why did you miss so many days?" Kyoya asked. Due to Shippoe erasing all files of her, so you would have needed to know her in the past to know anything, obviously couldn't find anything. He was simply irritated that there were things that he knew nothing of.

Before Kagome could answer Haruhi butted in. "Oh yeah I asked your mom once when I heard the rumors. Those rumors made it across the city. At first I thought of it as just a rumor, but when I asked your mom she said it was true."

"What was true Haru-chan?" Asked Honey. He had looked like a child, eyes filled with curiosity.

"She came down with several diseases. So many for one person. She was always healthy though so I didn't believe it at first."

"I can't believe you actually believe those rare and made up diseases my grandpa had made as excuses Haruhi. I thought of you better than that." Kagome sighed.

"So... you weren't sick? Tamaki asked, speaking out everyone's thought.

"I guess you can know. I really don't want to be labeled the sick girl anyway. Or boy. Whatever. I was never sick. But when I turned sixteen I started to. . . . . . Travel." They sensed no lying from her, but they all felt as if she was leaving something major out. Well they all thought that except Tamaki. "Anyway, I really gotta go. I am already late and now I am going to have to explain to Shisho and mama deal with whatever consequences they have. I will see you all later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five – Teacups and Parties Part 1**

* * *

Kagome and Haruhi were in the library each doing their own homework. When the bell rang Kagome came to a sudden realization. She grabbed Haruhi along with both of their things and started running.

"Why are we running senpai?" Haruhi was panting from being mostly dragged. Not being able to keep up.

"I told you to stop calling me senpai, Haruhi. Besides if we're late who know what they will do." A picture of the Host Club with evil grins appeared in Haruhi's mind. Not wanting to think what they will actually do quickly shook out the mental picture.

Kagome opened the door and hulled Haruhi in. Kagome ignoring the other members was awed by the scene. Haruhi on the other hand had a what the heck face on. "Where is this?" She asked but no one heard.

When a call of Welcome was heard both girls in disguise looked towards the other six members. They were all dressed up to suite the tropical scenery. The twins were wearing blue and white checkered skirts? (I don't really know what it is) Along with a blue cloth tied as a headband. Each was holding an umbrella. Honey was wearing yellow and the lower part purple skirt. He was also wearing a red tropical flower necklace. Mori held a pineapple and like the others wore something skirt-like. He wore purple. Kyoya stood arms crossed wearing dark green. And Tamaki being the King was sitting. His attire was mostly white but has some red and purple on it. He held a fan fanning himself.

Haruhi was completely disturbed as a toucan sat on her head. Kagome went back to admiring the scenery.

The club members were lecturing Haruhi about why they had dressed up and with the scenery. Sadly it ended with Haruhi remember her debt.

"Fine men do not hind beneath bulky clothes. It may be chilling early spring out in the world but in our club we welcome our chilly kittens to the warm tropical weather. Yes today is a supreme paradise. A hot, hot island of everlasting summer!" Tamaki explained enthusiastically as he wrapped an arm around both of this precious 'daughters'.

Haruhi did not though feel warm. She just got colder in disgust. As Kagome was still not paying attention. Only to the marvelous tropical paradise.

"This is So COOL!" Kagome exclaimed stars twinkling in her eyes. Her hands clapped together, fingers intertwined.

Tamaki saw the action, released Haruhi and Hugged Kagome tightly so that she could not breathe. "Kawaii! My precious daughter is so cute! And she is appraising my work's idea." He was smiling brightly clearly not going to release her soon.

As the Host Club opened everyone was in their respective spots with their customers. Well almost everyone. Everyone was except for Kagome. She was actually running for her dear life.

As she ran she saw the twins. She instinctively ran in their direction. "AHH!" she cried as she ran toward them. Hearing her cries the twins and their guest looked toward the running Kagome. She hid behind Kaoru. Being only a few inched shorter than him, her face was next to his, resting on his shoulder. Kaoru blushed at the action.

"W-what's the matter kag- I mean Kaname?" He was still madly blushing.

"Is he gone?" Kagome frantically looked back and forth searching. Panic written all over her face.

"Who?" Questioned Hikaru. Kaoru stopped blushing at the sight of his brother.

Kagome sighed in relief. She sat down on a chair. "I was hiding from Tamaki. He had outfits for Haruhi and myself. I don't mean any offence to him running away but there was no way I was going to wear that – that _thing._"

"Was it really that bad?" asked the younger twin.

"Yes it was. It was revealing, meant for a girl, AND it matched Tamaki's outfit. There was no way I am going to wear it."

As Kagome was listing off what was wrong with it Kaoru imagined Kagome wearing it. After her mentioning the first two things he was once again flustered but at the third thing he was slightly mad.

Now noticing their guests, she heard one ask her a question. "So you aren't going to dress up?"

Kagome thought fast and came up with an answer to suit her 'image' "I am afraid not. I am new and am still adjusting and thought this time would be better to watch the others dressed up. Watch how they act in them. Perhaps next time I will. Now excuse me ladies I wouldn't want to interrupt your time with your recommended hosts." Some girls squealed, and others blushed. Some did both. As Kagome was leaving the twins were getting jealous that their customers were paying attention to another so stepped in with their act.

As Kagome didn't currently have an guests as she was still on a break she walked over to Kyoya who was still working on his laptop.

"I must say I am impressed with the set up."

"And you are telling me this why?" Kyoya asked not even sparing a glance.

"Because this is your scheme isn't it? The air around you is as though you just got away with something. Plus aren't you the one who does the financing and plans. I doubt Tamaki is the one to do so." Now Kyoya looked. His eyes showed mixed emotions. As if not sure if to be happy that at least someone gives him credit or to be mad that she was learning more about him than he of her. He kept searching on his computer but true to her words it was as if all files of her were deleted. "I just wanted to complement the work. My break is about to end so I should be getting to my post." Kagome left.

Kagome looked to her current hosting post. It only had a small table fit for two. When she arrived there was already someone there. She was Kagome's height. She had neck length brown hair. Kasugazaki Kanako, Second year class B. When she had said that Kaname was to be her new favorite Tamaki heard and was instantly jealous.

That evening after closing the third music room was restored to its original form. Tamaki was depressed, shadows under his eyes from his sorrows. He was slurping his ramen not accepting the facts.

The twin called him over to the table where Tamaki sat alone. They wanted him to help plan the dance party planning. "Is Kanako Kasugazaki choosing Kagome to be her new host really that bad?" asked Kaoru.

Kyoya typing away, fully concentrated added his words, "Her illness isn't something that just started right?"

When Haruhi questioned her illness the twins stepped in to explain that she constantly changes her favourite host. The others added on to their words.

"So this is because is guest was taken from him?" Haruhi asked deadpanned.

"It is not! That's not why!" Tamaki yelled into his daughter's face. "I am at the limit of my patience. You, Haruhi and Kagome need to start dressing like a girl!" He demanded. "How can you two be so popular with girls when you yourselves are girls? The only ones who knows you are girls are the members here in the Host Club."

"That reminds me why are you being so quiet Kagome-senpai? This is your guest."

Kagome who had been sitting on the ground by the window snapped out of her thoughts. She had been thinking about the girl that designated herself. One point but very brief she caught sight of Kanako gazing lovingly at a teacup. Replying to Haruhi said "I don't really care. It is not like we choose who are guests are."

Tamaki not liked that he was interrupted shouted once again. "Don't interrupt!" He brought out a large chest and brought out two pictures. One of each girls as they attended middle school.

"How the heck did you get a picture of me!" screamed Kagome. Even Kyoya was curious as he hadn't been able to even find one.

"You dropped your wallet. Luckily it had your old student card from middle school. I got it scanned and enlarged. What else did you think?"

"You're just a creep." Both girl muttered. As they were questioning Haruhi's transformation Kagome left seeing no point in staying.

As she walked down the hall she saw a puppet on the ground. It was a cat puppet. Kagome sensed some power in it and wondered what was so special about it besides it looking cute.

"Aww, kawaii. It is cute just like Usa-chan. I wonder what's your name and why you are just lying on the floor here?" Kagome looked around to see if anyone was near by. She found just what she was searching for. A person, a guy wearing a cloak to be more specific was approaching, leaving the shadows.

"Beelz enef, what are you doing to him. Give him back." To his surprise she didn't run away and fear him as most did. Only other members of his club did not run away.

"You could have been more polite." She grumbled beneath her breath so it was just below a whisper. She handed him back his puppet. "I just saw him on the ground. I picked him up and was trying to find who he belong too that was all. If you don't mind me asking what is he. He obviously isn't just a normal puppet. There is power coming from him."

"Oh excuse my rudeness. My name is Umehito Nekozawa and I am just protective of Beelzenef. And you are correct he is a cursed doll. Would you like to join the dark magic club, I could even plant a curse on someone." He grinned at the cursing part.

"I'm Kaname HIgarashi. Although it is tempting to curse someone instead of being the curse-ie, but I cannot. I already belong to a club. And it really sucks to be cursed so they might come for revenge which sucks just as much. Besides I don't think my power is really meant for black magic since I am a priest- Yeah a priest." She luckily recovered almost saying she was a priestess. That would have given away that she was well a girl. "I'll see you later Umehito-san. I must be leaving."

As she left Nekozawa was thinking as he too left, but in the other direction. "He seems familiar but where? I know I have seen those eyes somewhere before but where? Perhaps going through my photo albums, or magic books will help. Hmm" Then something clicked in his mind. "Yes those few books especially. If it is what I think it is there are multiple secrets that 'he' was keeping.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six – Teacups and Parties Part 2**

* * *

It was the next day and Kagome was headed to class yet another day as Kaname. As she walked down the hallway a new familiar face appeared. His black cloak gave away who it was approaching her. Although today not only was he carrying Beelzenef but a large brown photo album.

"Kaname may I speak to you," although Nekozawa tried to say this casually; it sounded haunting instead. Kaname still seemed unaffected by it.

"What may I assist you in, Umehito," Kagome asked not really interested. She was still very tired. She was having bad dreams about her past. Ironic because of what was said next.

"I would like to speak to you about this," Nekozawa handed Kagome the photo album. "I wanted to know if you knew the person in these photos. A family friend gave it to our family a few generations ago. "

Kagome opened the album and as soon as she saw the photos she dropped it. As it fell to the ground her eyes were unfocused and large. She started to lightly tremble. The warning bell rang.

"If you want to know more since you clearly know. Meet me at the dark magic club room after school today," Nekozawa left into the shadows.

Kagome went to class but couldn't concentrate. She continuously looked out the window thinking about the past. Haruhi saw her senpai and became worried. Kagome was never like that without a good reason.

Haruhi wasn't the only one that was worried. A certain orange-haired twin was looking in her direction.

Kaoru looked to Haruhi and followed her gaze to Kagome. He too was worried. He had never seen Kagome like this. She had always seen her full of energy. Now she looked like a doll. Even when the teachers would ask her questions during class she would just mutter out random words such as; travel, era, time, shard, sealed. He had absolutely no idea what she was thinking but it had obviously effected her.

It was now after school and Kagome slowly headed to the Host Club. As she entered the club Tamaki didn't waste a moment to come and hug one of his precious daughters.

"Kagome! There you are. Why did it take so long," Tamaki released her but still held onto her shoulders smiling like crazy. That was until her saw the expression on her face. He then asked, "Why are you sad? Who made you sad? I will be sure to teach them a lesson!" Tamaki had a hand on his hip and the other up in the air pointing up to the sky. Trying to show off how 'cool' he was.

Kagome simply ignored him and faced Kyoya with her sad eyes, "Please cancel all of my guests for this evening. I will come back if there is time, but there is something that I need to do."

As the members were looking at her they didn't dare say anything. If something was making her that upset they wanted her to make things right and be happy again.

When Kagome left Hunny was first to speak up about their missing host, "Takashi, why do you think Kame-chan is sad. I don't like it when she's sad. She looks better with a smile." Mitsukuni got use to calling Kagome Kame-chan because whether he was implying Kagome or Kaname it was the same.

"Who knows," was his only reply from his cousin as they were both still looking at the door.

"Alright you two, what did you do to my precious little girl," Tamaki was suddenly mad and pointing to the twins.

"We didn't do anything," said Hikaru.

"She has been like that all day," said Kaoru.

"Even ask Haruhi."

"That is right my precious little Haruhi is the one to know the most about my Kagome," Tamaki said suddenly enlightened. Two members were irritated by the personal pronoun.

"You are forgetting something senpai. It has been five years, and even back then I have never seen her this out of it. The closes would be the time she came over to my house after my mom died and she cried with me seeing as she lost her dad a few months prior. Even then though it wasn't nearly as bad as now."

Kyoya didn't show it but he did worry. Knowledge was knowledge though so he wrote down what he had learned.

Meanwhile Kagome had just entered the dark magic club room and was looking at the photos of her past. She had brought a camera and kept it at Kaede's. She guessed that someone else had found it then gave it to his family.

"The girl in the photo was or is named Kagome Higurashi. According to the notes in the back she could travel through time because of a well. It talks about the Shikon Jewel, a mere myth to most. But the girl in the photo looks similar to you."

Kagome knew that he knew it was either her or someone related. Not many in Japan had her eye color.

Well it wouldn't hurt to tell that she was a girl. Seven others already know and besides of Haruhi he was probably more reliable than the rest anyway.

"It's me," from the reaction on his face she guessed it was her second option. Kagome told him the reason why she was dressed like a boy and that the well was sealed and the jewel was no more. Kagome told him more about the past. He understood magic so she could say it all without sounding like she should be in a mad house. It was nice to get off her chest. She couldn't tell Haruhi because everything she does is by logic. Kagome had one good cry, one she hasn't had in a while.

Once they were done talking their was about half an hour left until club activities were over. Kagome decided to head back with the album in hand. Nekozawa thought it was better with her. It was after all her's.

The moment she stepped into the club she saw Haruhi waltzing with Kanako. Kagome slightly giggled. Kanako had apparently already moved onto her next host.

Everyone heard a giggle. The seven hosts and Kanako looked over to see a smiling, giggling Kagome. The host members blinked that she was already back to herself being in a despair state just under a few hours ago.

"Kagome!" Luckily Kanako wasn't paying too much attention. He was about to hug her and tell her that he was glad that she was happy again until he saw the album. "Is that an album," when Kagome nodded Tamaki went to reach it and Kagome immediately pulled it away. From everyones view she either didn't want anyone to see or didn't trust Tamaki with it. "Ah come on let daddy see his little girl."

Kagome said with a smile and a non-threatening tone. Although it made it that more dangerous because an innocent voice like THAT was just too well off. It also could have been what she said that made Tamaki immediately back off, "If you so much as breath, touch, anything of the sort to this photo album I will let Kirara chew off your arm."

"Who's Kirara?" Everyone was confused.

"Hmm well I don't really own her. She can do as she pleases but she stays with me and is my friend. She's a cat of sorts."

Tamaki sighed in relief, "I'm suppose to be scared of a cat; are you sure you are feeling alright?"

"Oh I wouldn't underestimate her. Actually she is very protective of me. I wouldn't be surprised if she is on the school grounds. Want me to call and find out." As this was going on Haruhi and Kanako went back to dance practice.

"Please, please, please Kame-chan. I want to meet Kirara," Honey had said with big wishful eyes. Kagome did just that and not to her surprise Kirara was heard at the door. Kagome opened the door.

A little cat with two tails walked in. They all thought it was like that from birth and decided not to question it. Well they were right on some levels. She was born like that just not the reason they think. "Now how could this cute little kitty hurt anyone."

Kirara thought he was mocking him and bit his hand lightly but it hurt insanely for Tamaki. When he was released he ran swinging his sore hand around screaming that his little girl is living with a monster.

The twins were laughing hard. Meanwhile Kirara took a liking to the older yet shortest member. Kagome guest she saw the resemblance to Shippo too. Not that she compares him but he did remind her a lot of him. Kirara would always use to snuggle. When Tamaki saw the interaction he went to his depressed corner and muttered something about Kagome and her cat hate him.

"I don't hate you, I just don't want anyone but Kirara to touch it."

Tamaki was instantly up and hugged Kagome, "I knew you would never hate me my lovely daughter.

Kanako had just left and Kagome went to Kyoya and asked, "What is teacups symbolic of? Every time I see her she is gazing into a teacup."

Kyoya went into explanation about her and her fiancée. Tamaki decided to get them back together and made a plan for the evening of the dance.

The evening of the dance came and Kyoya was welcoming them all. Announcing the queen of the dance will receive a kiss on the cheek from Tamaki. Tamaki was being smug about it.

Kanako and Haruhi were about to dance when she was carried off. She was 'disguised' as a girl.

Tamaki's plan went, well as planned.

The dance was coming to an end. Everyone gathered and Kanako was declared queen. Haruhi didn't have time to change so she was still in girl clothing.

Fortunately the other girls didn't realize that the boy Haruhi was gone as they were too caught up in the event.

"The kiss from Tamaki," one twin said as Tamaki was being his dramatic self wanting the attention.

"... has now been changed to being from Kaname Higurashi," the other finished.

Kagome had a face that clearly showed she was freaking. What are the twins thinking! I'll do it but I am gonna kill those two.

Kagome smiled trying to keep a facade. As she went to kiss her cheek Tamaki shoved her lips onto Kanako. Kagome turned red from both embarrassment and anger. The girls watching were squealing wishing it was them.

"TAMAKI! BAKA! HIKARU! KAORU! YOU ARE DEAD ALONG WITH HIM!" Anyone still at the Host Club watched as a flustered Kaname chase the three who for some idiotic reason were all running by each other.

Haruhi walked up to Kyoya, "If Kagome-senpai finds out you told the twins to add a twist you will suffer the same fate you know?"

"But she won't find out, that is the bright side and the only thing that matters." Kyoya now held a smile that Haruhi could never belong to him.

Haruhi sweat dropped as she looked at her seven 'friends'.


	7. anouncement

Okay! Readers this is not an update! I have news! If you want and update please vote on my pole!

Vote which story you wish to see update the most and that story will be updated. The pole is on my profile. Please vote!

p.s.

If you have any ideas for my stories, please let me know through pms. State like so

story

idea


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – Physical Examination**

* * *

The Ouran Host Club was all currently dressed in tucks and yukatas. They were having their Cherry Blossom Viewing Banquet. The room had several Sakura/Cherry Blossom trees.

The hosts were hosting the ladies once again. With the exception on Kyoya who was selling photo collection of any of the Hosts.

Meanwhile Kagome and Haruhi were watching Hunny as he tried to make tea. They were wondering if they should tell the boy he was spilling too much only for Mori to tell him first.

Later on the two female host wearing yukatas; Haruhi wearing a simple brown and white one while Kagome wears a royal blue one with white lining; were standing in a clearing with Tamaki and no guests.

"Kagome, Haruhi, What do you think? Do you like it," asked a Tamaki still in his Host attitude. Haruhi said his name in recognition while Kagome just smile sadly. Not facing anyone. He continued, "A cherry Blossom viewing banquet is not bad either, right? Indeed in our case we're busier being loved than spreading love to others."

"Senpai, you're in 'full bloom' in many senses."

"It's so...," Kagome unintentionally interrupted. The other two look at her to finish her thoughts, "It feels so, nostalgic." Kagome turns to face her two club mates with a sad smile.

"Haruhi," said Hikaru using his right arm to wrap around her neck.

"Kagome," Kaoru grabbed Kagome the same way but around the waist instead. Tamaki was in the background frozen like an idiot. His mouth wide open and a finger up as if he was going to say something.

"What have you two chosen as your elective courses this semester?" The twins asked together.

"How about French Conversation?"

"We should just take the same courses."

"Because you know, we're," The twins said together. They turned their heads around with evil grins on their faces, "in the same class. Not a second went by and Tamaki was already in the corner of woe.

As Tamaki was in his corner he spoke to the so call mom about time spent with the girls. The entire time Kyoya was explaining he was smiling clearly enjoying his suffering.

"In one day, those four people spend nine hours together on campus. However you are limited to only a two hour period," Kyoya explained using a chart that came from no where.

Tamaki screamed and wrapped his arms around the two females. "Haruhi, Kagome, you should not spend anymore time with those unscrupulous twins." Said twins protested after hearing the comment. "Yes, only us here in the host club know about your true genders. You two should return to a female student's life," Tamaki was now crying. "That is all that father wishes," Kyoya was taking notes, "Revert back, revert back, revert back," He shook Kagome's shoulders.

Hikaru intervened, "There is no need to worry. Besides they will find out in the near future anyway."

Kagome started to panic. She didn't want to think of what Shippoe and her mother would do for ruining all of their plans, "What? How?" Kyoya continued to right in his notebook about everyone's reactions.

"Remember, the day after tomorrow is the physical examination," explained Kaoru.

"Physical... Examination?" Both girl said simultaneously.

All of the Host's eyes were boring into the females.

"So they really will find out."

While Haruhi seem to not care Kagome had a sudden relief? What could have gotten her to relax, but she didn't say anything.

* * *

A girl in a yellow dress with short black hair was standing alone. Until they heard a voice call behind them, "Kagome!" The figure in the dress turned around and it was indeed Kagome. "Waited for me?" Tamaki and Kagome now stood in a middle of a large crowd of Ouran students. "What's wrong? You have a gloomy face."

Kagome looked slightly down and to the side blushing, "Because it is like everyone is looking at me. Kagome is troubled." A hand suddenly grasp her chin and pulls her face up; only to look into the violet eyes of Tamaki, and an arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer.

"They're looking at you because you are beautiful, don't worry I will protect you."

Kagome tightened her grip on Tamaki's uniform while whispering into his shoulder, "You would do that for me? Then that is all the Kagome asks for.

* * *

Tamaki was in his chair finishing his fantasy of him twirling Kagome while she laughs.

"While I don't know what you are thinking of I know for a fact that if I am ever discovered that I am a girl I will be punished by my mother and I will probably be home schooled." Kagome said in a playing tone. She was serious about what she said but Kaname knew that he was already demitted from the physical examination as long as he submitted his measurements. Shippoe had his ways to do everything. Although Kagome still questioned if that was a good or bad thing.

That immediately snapped Tamaki out of his fantasies. They males immediately started planning how to avoid the upcoming event.

"Captain," wailed the twins. They both pointed to one of the girls. "They aren't being cooperative.

They manage to bribe Haruhi with fancy tuna and now they were trying to convince Kagome.

"What do we need to do for you to cooperate," asked Kaoru as he looked down a few inches to look into her eyes.

"Nothing..." Before she could collaborate Kaoru asked skeptical that she didn't want anything. "You didn't let me finish. I do not want anything. I will go along with your plan for nothing." Kaoru was happy along with the other hosts but was a bit suspicious why she would go along for free when they offered her anything. He then heard Kagome mutter, "Besides messing with Tamaki could be fun. Even if it is just once. I need payback for him fantasizing something about me." under her breath. Kaoru grinned and was already on the same track.

As Tamaki was fantasizing earlier, he would say random lines aloud. He probably didn't even realize it.

It was the day of the examination and class 1-A was making their way down to the room they would be measured. When they entered the room their were several nurses. Kagome and Haruhi sweat-drop. Kagome had been living rich for about half a year or so but she just could never adjust.

Tamaki fell for the twins suggestion to dress as Haruhi after she was called for her exam. The twins laughed and rolled on the floor. Kyoya smirked as he already had his own private nurse to attend Haruhi and Kagome.

"Why didn't you tell me!" yelled a particular tall blond. Kyoya was mad at being called a homo character. He did not appreciate that, fairly mad though he did not physically show it.

When Kyoya told the two girl where to go Haruhi headed to the door, but Kagome stood still.

"Why are you not going my precious daughter," asked a confused Tamaki. Everyone else agreed, even Haruhi was confused.

"Oh, you see I am demitted from this examination as long as I submit my results. Shisho convinced that I was not suppose to have another doctor or nurse because they do not know of my medical history, and that I was sick a lot and have had all of these diseases. At least those old excuses were good for something."

"Why didn't you tell us?" the twins and Tamaki screamed.

"You never asked. Now if you don't mind I think I will roam the school. Pointless in just standing here."

Kagome walked out of the room and did as she said she would do. She was bored so she started to get ahead on her homework. Better now than later. As she went through her bag; Kagome found a calendar. She looked at the date and frowned. She put it away. Although there was no club activities that particular day; Kagome went their anyway.

When she arrived she saw Mitsukuni.

"Kame-chan what are you doing here," he questioned tilting his head to the side. Kagome told the short boy that she was just planning to spend so time by herself than asked the boy the same question. "That is easy Kame-chan, I left Usa-chan here this morning." Hunny then remembered what had just happened with Haruhi and filled her in.


	9. Chapter 8

**- Chapter Eight -**

**- Assumptions -**

* * *

Kagome stood their nervously, "Ano Hunny tomorrow is Saturday. I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me tomorrow. I will even buy you all the cake you want."

Kagome mentally giggled at the eager sight of the small blond. "Of course Kame-chan! I will even invite all of the others."

"Actually Hunny-senpai I was thinking of just us. I don't need the entire host club coming along," Kagome said with somewhat sad eyes.

"Sure, but why don't you want everyone to come," he questioned tilting his head to the side.

"That's because..."

Kagome woke up Saturday morning. She looked at the calendar that hung on her wall her eyes looked sad and then she brightened up. Honey-senpai had agreed to spend the day with her. Kagome took a quick shower then got dressed. Shippoe was already working so didn't bother to ask where she was going. Her mother was at Sota's soccer game, so she didn't have to worry about them.

Kagome decided to leave the house in disguise. She wore a wig that looked exactly like her hair use to be until Sir brat made his workers cut it off. Kagome then wore a pair of skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. She quickly put on a pair of sneakers and left the mansion.

Tamaki was planning to spend the day off with the members of the Host Club. He wanted to go to a resort with all of his precious 'family'. He was calling everyone up. He called Kyoya first but he was still tired and scared Tamaki so he decided to call someone else and then call him back later. The next person he chose to call was Mori-senpai.

When Tamaki was telling Mori of his plans he merely listened. "Tamaki, Mitsukuni cannot go. He already made other plans and left."

"What do you mean he made other plans! Wait, you're by yourself? You two are always together. Who does he have plans with, what are they doing," Tamaki found himself asking more and more questions.

Mori was tired of his rambling so decided to answer the best her could, "I am not completely sure of the situation but I do know that he is spending the day with Kagome. He accidentally let it slipped, and then whispered something like no one was suppose to know. That is all I know." Mori spoke a lot but he either needed to speak or Tamaki would ask questions all day.

Tamaki was as still as rock when he heard what Mori said. He started freaking and called everyone to meet up. They were going to follow cough stalk cough the two. The only person left to call was one of his two daughter's Haruhi.

Tamaki called Haruhi "Kagome and Hunny-senpai are going on a date!" he yelled into his phone.

"What are you talking about," Haruhi asked on the other line.

"Kagome and Hunny are spending the day by themselves not even Mori is allowed to go! We are going to spy on them. To think someone as cute as him manipulated my cute little daughter," he wailed.

Haruhi wasn't sure what to think but then heard Kyoya take the phone and tell her that he would remove some of her debt.

Kyoya didn't like the situation. He was woken up early, only to be called again fifteen minutes later by Tamaki again. Then he heard Tamaki tell him that Kagome and Hunny were going on a date. Kyoya couldn't really believe that to be true, yet something urged him to go.

They were all getting out of a limo. Haruhi wasn't sure who's family's car it was but honestly didn't care. She just wanted to sort out her friend's problem. She was getting ready to go the store until Tamaki-senpai called her. Haruhi didn't think that Kagome like the senior blond. How she wished she could have the weekend to herself.

The Host Club now found themselves hidden in a bush outside of a bakery. Inside were Mitsukuni and Kagome? She looked different but similar the the girl Tamaki had a photo of. It had to be Kagome, she has all the feature although her breasts were now unbind and she had longer hair.

"Feel free to eat as much cake as you want. I am paying for it all," Kagome told Mitsukuni who stood beside her in a bakery.

In the bush everyone was shocked. "See, see I told you Haruhi!"

For once Haruhi didn't have anything to comment back.

"Mitsukuni, what's wrong?" As Hunny was eating cake a frown suddenly appeared on his face.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

"It is only once, Mitsukuni. It is fine. Just enjoy the cake. I mean what is today without cake."

Back with the host club Kyoya stated calmly although he was actually irritated, "It appears as if they are on first name bases. Or at least Kagome uses his first name."

Kaoru's hands were in tight fists. What was he suppose to do? No, he wasn't suppose to do anything, he wasn't suppose to know they were on a date. So why is it that he wants to go in, interfere, and end the date.

"This can't be, my poor little girl," Tamaki wanted to run in but was stopped by Haruhi.

"I don't think we should show that we are stalking them." Haruhi served a good point so Tamaki just settled for crying in the bushes.

The day went on and the Host Club followed the two to several stores. A lot of things were bought. Lucky for Kagome everything was actually being paid by Shippoe. All of the sudden they went into a flower shop. The Host Club members were all thinking the same thing. Why a flower shop?

When Hunny and Kagome came out, Kagome was holding a bouquet of flowers.

"What are those flowers? They are pretty," asked a curious Haruhi.

Kyoya took the pleasure of answering although was actually furious, "Forget-me-not flowers. They are symbolic for remembrance and true love." When he said the second one the faces of the members changed drastically. Remembering that they were spying continued to follow the two.

All of the sudden they came to a grave. Why would they be at a grave?

They walked up the steps. It was sunset. The sky was an orange/red colour. When they reached the top they saw the two. Kagome was on her knees in a praying position. The flowers were on the grave. Well that explained something to them. Hunny was looking at the girl.

"Takashi? Haru-chan, Kyo-chan, Tama-chan, Kao-chan, and Hiku-chan? Why are you all here?"

"They have been following all day if you haven't noticed Honey." The Hosts were amazed that she knew.

Haruhi being her old friend decided to ask, "We just wanted to know why you were with Honey. We thought it was a date but seeing as we are at a grave we were clearly wrong."

Kagome started laughing. Not half hearted either, but a genuine full hearted laugh. "You really thought that? No I just asked Hunny a favour."

"A favour?" They all asked simutainously.

**- Flashback –**

"Sure, but why don't you want everyone to come," he questioned tilting his head to the side.

"That's because..." Kagome gulped before finishing, "Tomorrow is my adopted son, Yuki's birthday..."

Now Hunny was completely lost, "Then why aren't you spending it with him."

"He died just over half a year ago, he was hit by a car." She lied, Yuki was killed a week before the final battle by a tiger demon. Yuki was a silver fox demon and was Shippoe younger brother. But she didn't need Hunny to know that. Hunny's eyes opened wide. "I don't think I can spend it alone. So I was hoping you could pretend to be my son for the day?"

"Of course. Anything for you Kame-chan!" He hugged Usa tighter.

**- End Flashback –**

The members now felt bad following. "After their funeral was when Shippoe promised to watch over my family. It was after my grandfather's funeral that he came back and told us of the inheritance that my mother got. I had known him before, but it was then that he took us in till the mansion my mom wanted build is finished." She pointed to the half building behind the shrine. "We still wanted the shrine so my mother decided to build it behind the shrine. Our history started here and she wanted it to stay that way.

Kagome picked up Hunny and sat him on her hip just like she used to do for Yuki, which made them really seem like mother and son, aside from their difference in appearances.

"Thank-you." Kagome whispered as she kissed his forehead.


	10. Chapter 9

**-Chapter Nine-**

**- Just The Way You Are -**

* * *

It was another day at the Host club. Today they were wearing Kimonos made by the mom of the Hitachiin twins. Tamaki was dazzling his hosts, he wore hair extensions, and wore it in a low ponytail.

Over at the Hitachiin table Kaoru and Hikaru were once again doing their act, "Our grandmother was the one that put them on," said a calm Kaoru.

Kagome had just finish changing into her dark blue, red, and gold Kimono. As she entered the room she heard the twins at it again, and was insulted that they would even pretend to treat the elderly in that manor.

Hikaru pulled his brother towards him. He grasp his brother's chin in his hand so that their faces were only centimeters apart. "And of course, it's my duty to take them off, right," asked the older twin. "Kaoru," he added.

"Hikaru," Kaoru looks away, "Saying that in front of everyone makes me embarrassed." As he was looking away he saw the cute Kaname all dressed up. He blushed, and blushed harder as he discovered she was listening to their act.

Kyoya on the other hand was being devious about the money Haruhi was in debt of. The whole time with an innocent smile.

Hunny came in crying, one bare foot, one with a zouri, and walked straight for Kagome. "Kame-chan, Kame-chan, I lost one of my zouri," he cried.

Kagome knew the young boy was a lot smarter than he appeared, but decided to go along anyway. He was just too cute.

Kaname walked up to Hunny and went on her knees. She gently placed a hand on his head, and patted it. "It will be okay Hunny," she smiled to reassure the boy. "Where did you put it last?"

Hunny sniffled as Mori came and put on his foot. The small boy instantly bounced up with joy. He skipped away with Mori by his side.

Haruhi who was observing the scene snuck away. "How does everyone cry so easily?"

"I agree Haruhi," Haruhi looked to her left and saw her childhood friend beside her. "This isn't natural. Something seems... off."

Haruhi then bumped into Hikaru and he dropped his eye drops. The two female Host stared intently at the eye drops. They both muttered together so this is how.

The twins came up behind the two. Kaoru spoke first, "Let me say this, eye drops are common practice in the Host Club."

"Woman are suckers for tearful eyes."

"That's cheap," retorted Haruhi.

"Hey aren't we woman. Who says we like tears," demanded Kagome.

Hikaru wrapped an arm around Haruhi and said, "Don't be so strict."

Kaoru did the same only to Kagome, "Besides you're cross dressing, I don't think you can be considered normal."

"It wasn't my choice," muttered Kagome. Kaoru either didn't hear or ignored her.

"That reminds me," Kaoru reached into his Kimono, and handed Kagome a small sweet.

Kagome was taken back, "You're... given this... to me?"

"Aw how cute."

"Kaname do you like sweets?" Two girls floated to Kagome with hearts in their eyes, and around their heads.

Kagome nodded, I do, but in smaller quantities. I don't like to eat too much, but I was thinking of putting this on Rin's grave. He loved sweets." Kinda like Inuyasha and ramen Kagome thought afterwards.

Kagome's former kouhai asked, "Was that your brother's name?"

The black head shook her head, "iie, his name is Souta. Rin was a special friend I use to travel with. In some ways she was like a sister or a daughter. she had a hard life when she was little. Me and some friends helped her." Kagome couldn't help but smile at the memory.

While many admired her Haruhi was thinking something different. "What have you been doing senpai. From when I last saw you in grade five and now. It is almost like two different people. Something must have happened for you to become like this. Yo try to act the same but something... something seems different," thought the brown hair cross dresser.

Tamaki seeing Kagome's peaceful, happy face intervene wanting some of the glory and attention from the girl in disguise. "Oh how noble of you," the blond appeared before Kagome. He leaned close to her face as he continued, and the other members watch from the side. "That filial piety of yours is wonderful too." Tamaki suddenly started staking more candy in Kagome's hands while keeping his face inches from hers. "Take as many as you want."

"Are those tears fake too" Kagome said leaving the part out where she didn't need that much candy.

"What are you saying? My tears are always true and authentic. A true Host can always shed a tear without resorting to eye drops. What do you think? Impressed? Fall for me again." The other Hosts looked away clearly bored. Haruhi didn't change positions though; she was still lost in thought.

"You can say that all you want, but those tears are still fake. Your eyes don't show the same emotions as you act."

Tamaki was about to say something back when he stopped half way in realization. He then asked something else than he originally planned, "You were looking in my eyes?" Tamaki stepped back blushing. He used a hand to try and hide it but his entire face was red. As he stepped back he slipped on a banana and fell on his butt.

"Of course, where else would I look? Your feet? I mean really?" Kagome stopped when she saw a girl hiding behind a pillar. Everyone else saw and called her out.

The twins, then Tamaki was trying to dazzle the girl. Just before Tamaki grasped her chin Kagome said, "If you get closer, she is going to scream." Apparently she was the only one that either saw or cared for her discomfort.

Tamaki ignored the comment, not believing for it to be true, but as Kagome said the unknown girl screamed. "No don't touch me, you phoney! Yes, you are a phoney!" she said pointing at Tamaki. "I won't believe that you are the prince of this Host Club. A prince does not spread his love so easily. Why do you look so much like a fool? It's just like your a dumb narcissist! Incompetent! Commoner! The Worst!"

"I agree, but wasn't that a bit too harsh?" Kagome rhetorically asked.

Kyoya had his hand on his chin while the other held his waist. "Could you... be?"

Next thing the Club knew was the unknown girl was hugging Kyoya calling his name. Stepping on Tamaki on the way. "I wanted to see you so dearly. The prince just for me." she said calmer.

Kagome walked over to Tamaki and offered him a hand. He gladly accepted it, and she helped him to his feet.

Later after the guests have left they were all gathered in an area with the girl.

"Fiancée? Kyoya's?"

"Yes, my name is Renge Houshakuji. I shall be transferring to class 1-A tomorrow."

Meanwhile Tamaki was hugging his legs as he was once again facing a wall away from everyone. He was upset that Mommy his a secret from Daddy.

Kagome was being the sympathetic one and went over to his corner. "Come on Tamaki. 'Mommy' didn't really lie to you. He doesn't have a fiancée, and isn't looking for one. He is too caught up in his company." Tamaki jumped up asking really? Over and over again.

"And how may I ask, do yo know that?"

"Well you just did ask..." that made the twins snicked and Kyoya slightly irritated. "... and because Sir trickser took the liberty of looking into the background of each one of my friends."

Tamaki went down on his knees and started crying, "So you really do think of us as your friends? Daddy is so happy!"

"Of course we are."

As Renge gave her explanation, most freaked that she was an otaku.

Kyoya was sitting solely on the couch analyzing the events. He was not surprised to Renge's actions but is irritated with Kagome. Kyoya also finds it to be one of the reasons that he is attracted to her although he would never admit it. Kyoya doesn't like to be left in the dark when it comes to knowledge. A fact Kagome is well aware of but keeps to herself. She already had Shippoe to snoop into her everything. She doesn't need another.

"As Kaname said," remember Renge was there, "I am not her fiancée. Actually this is the first time I am even meeting her.

Renge was now sitting next to her 'love' as she says, "According to my report, Kyoya-sama, you manage every aspect of this club right? The boss, that is so fitting for you. My dream has always been to be the mascot girl for a store. I have decided, I will become the Host Club's manager.

Renge left and came back later with hand made cookies. She wouldn't let Tamaki have one though. "They got burnt a little but I knew what you would say: Anything that you made must be delicious. Oh that's so nice of you."

When Hunny insulted the cookies Renge turned Medusa and chased after him.

Kagome and Haruhi both decided to try one.

"Not too bad."

"If they weren't slightly burnt they would be really good."

The twins glanced at each other and had mishevious grins. Hikaru went to Haruhi and bit the cookie in her mouth so that he would get half. Tamaki rose with anger and irritation. When Kaoru got to Kagome she had already finished the cookie but had a crumb on her cheek. He decided to lick it off. Tamaki then blew up. The pointed at the twins with anger, but he couldn't spit anything out of his mouth.

Kagome wondered if Tamaki will ever learn that they do things purposely to tease him, and that they weren't really bad people. It reminded her of Shippo's and Inuyasha's interactions.

Once everyone was paying attention to Tamaki, Kaoru suddenly froze and his body was completely blushing as he thought of what he just did. He shook it off before anyone could see. That is except Kyoya who was now either interested or furious.

"Not good enough," said Renge who had been oddly quiet for a while. Other than Kyoya-sama, and I guess Kaname-kun, your characters are all not good enough. The rest of you lack a shadowy side. As the manager I will set anew set of characters."

Mitsukuni is suppose to have a vicious fiend inside.

Takashi is an underling and a childhood friend.

The twins are basketball players that close themselves off in their own world.

Haruhi is a bookworm but is also being bullied.

Tamaki has a complex and is lonely.

Kaname is kind, can be blunt, but can be harsh when the situation calls for it. Honorable, but doesn't tell others much about his personal life, and in that aspect mysterious because of it. These are the reasons Renge doesn't want her to change. She doesn't know what to change.

Kyoya was told he was already perfect.

Tamaki decided he liked it, and wanted to get in role. Because of Tamaki and Kyoya everyone ended up acting while Renge hired people to record.

Kagome was watching from the side in anger. She was making her friends look like fools. They were being used.

As they had a cut Tamaki ran over to Kagome and asked, "How was my acting?" He fixed his tie. He had taken off his jacket earlier and was now just wearing the white shirt beneath.

"It was amazing actually. You really got into it."

"I simply discovered a new side of me. It might not be a bad idea to go this path." Tamaki started to dry his hair with a towel.

"That is the one thing I don't want to hear Tamaki. You are fine just the way you are, all of you are. You don't need to change." Kagome turned to face the side.

Tamaki looked down a bit so that the towel covered his eyes. Beneath, Tamaki's eyes had soften and lightly flushed across his cheeks. He kept poking his index fingers together. In Tamaki's mind "She says I am great the way I am, I don't need to change. Aww, she is soo Kawaii!"

Kagome was however thinking, "It is dumb to change yourself. They might be energetic and far out sometimes, but that is who they are. That is why they are good for Haruhi and me to be around. They just make you forget about everything else."

All of the sudden Tamaki and Kagome heard a scream. As they followed the scream they saw Haruhi holding onto herself of the ground.

"Haruhi" Kagome didn't waste a moment as she arrived by her friend's side. Kagome moved a hand up and down her back. Haruhi slightly twitched, but that was all. Kagome sighed in relief. "You hit whatever pretty hard. It may bruise, but nothing more. It isn't serious."

Haruhi was curious as to how she knew but let it be.

Meanwhile Tamaki had taken control and scared the two male students that were there off.

Kyoya rejected Renge. He made videos for their guest minus the fighting scenes. Sold them to guest, and Renge came attached to Haruhi.

In the club room Kagome was smiling as she looked at everyone.

"Yes, this could be good for us. Maybe they will be my cure."

Kagome goes to join the others.


	11. Chapter 10

_**-Chapter Ten -**_

_**- Twins fight -**_

* * *

"Do you remember when we first started playing this game?"

"It's the which one is Hikaru game!" Both twins told their guest. They both wore a green hat so their customers could not tell by the way they part their hair. "Well then, can you tell which one is Hikaru?"

"Aw, it is so hard. You two look identical."

"So far, no one has been able to really tell who's who."

At the time Kagome and Haruhi were walking past the twins. "What a worthless game," they said together.

The smirks were whipped off their faces as they replied, "Is there something that you don't like about it?

"I still don't see why you guys are popular," Haruhi said changing the topic.

"It seems that Haruhi does not seem to understand the benefits of us, the twins, being in the host club," said one twin.

"Perhaps Kaname can enlighten you," said the other. They were now all looking at 'Kaname'.

"How did I get dragged into this?"

"Well, can you answer it?"

Kagome sighed, "In the view of the guests apparently being gay is attractive. Being brothers make it forbidden love. They probably think that it is every girls fantasy to be loved by more than one person."

"Coooooreeect!" called the twins with their thumbs up.

She sighed once again, "But I agree with Haruhi, how can that many girls be interested. Aside from the fact of being twins, you both are completely different."

Tamaki then interrupted their conversation because of the web page Hikaru, and Kaoru made.

On the web page the mischievous twins had put a picture of Kaname on. The problem, the top half of 'him' was nude. The girls squealed; Haruhi was happy it wasn't her; Kagome was trying not to explode all of her anger out; Hunny thought it was cool; and Tamaki was angry, furious, and many other emotions.

"When did you get a nude picture of Kagome!" Luckily none of the customers were paying attention as to what was being said by Tamaki. "What did you do to my precious daughter?"

"It is obviously photo shopped," explained Kaoru who was blushing by the misunderstanding.

"It's photo shopped?" Tamaki turned white as a ghost, clearly he made a big deal for nothing. "Idiots, it is a waste of skills," he yelled. The blond then had hope in his eyes pleading, "Can you make an album of her in cute clothing?"

He then got an idea, and put a purple dress against the still temperamental Kagome who is concealing her anger.

Kagome turned to face Tamaki and glared. She sent shivers up his spine. Tamaki wisely chose to leave.

"You," Kaname said meanicingly. "Why did you have to do that? Especially without MY permission!" The twins took immediate action to go into hiding.

"Our toy is scary Kaoru," said the older twin from their hiding spot.

"Well it is OUR fault."

"Toy, toy, toy, toy... if you like toys you should come to my club. The black magic club."

The twins came out of hiding and were now standing next to Haruhi, their other toy. They were seeing who the voice belonged to.

They saw a figure in a cloak hiding mostly behind a door.

Tamaki was frightened and Kyoya had explained that Nekozawa doesn't like bright places. Tamaki told Haruhi in a lifeless tone, "You should stay away from him. Anyone associated with him will be cursed." Haruhi was just confused. Kyoya then said that he went into the wrong class. Hunny, Mori, and Haruhi reacted while Kyoya stayed claimed. He then explained his curse with his exam.

Kagome then heard a familiar voice talking to the Host Members. She walked over to see the one, the only, Umehito Nekozawa.

"Umehito? What are you doing here?" The Host members were looking at Kagome in question.

"Oh yes Kagome-sama, I also have this. This was also given to my family." Nekozawa showed Kagome the beads of subjugation.

Kagome gasped. The members were curious as to how she knew him at all. Let alone know that Kaname was actually Kagome, and referred to her as sama. Kagome grabbed the beads, "Arigatou Umehito, but if you call me sama one more time then..." Kagome left the sentence hanging.

Tamaki reacted first by pulling his 'daughter' away. "Stay away from him! He will curse you."

"Ano, aren't you over reacting Tamaki? Umehito isn't that bad of a guy is he? I mean I only met up with him a few times, but he doesn't seem bad," said Kagome. "And he knows about my gender," seeing their confused expressions, Kagome explained, "Lets just say that I had left evidence. That album that you all saw me had. An... old friend's family member passed it on to him for who knows what reason. He needed to know the truth if I wanted my possessions."

Tamaki pulled Kagome over to the Host's mommy and whined, "Mommy, our daughter is keeping secrets."

"It's not a secret. It just never came up. Hey, wait! You don't need to know everything about me anyway." Kagome try to free herself from the king's grip, but she had no such luck. "And can you let me go?"

"Not until you promise to stay away from that evil man!"

"Stop stereotyping him. Kyoya you wanna help out here," Kagome went to begging to the analyst.

"Tamaki, as I am sure we would all love to hear you complain, you have guests to attend to." He pushed up his glasses.

"Oh yes my princesses, Tamaki is coming."

"Thanks," Kagome took a deep breath.

Meanwhile the twins chased Nekozawa away with a flashlight.

The twins then tried to get Haruhi to say yes to visiting her home on their next holiday. They wanted to know how a commoner lived. Of course being Haruhi, and not wanting to be disturbed on her own time rejected the offer.

The twins then said that if she won the which one is Hikaru game they will let her off the hook.

After switching positions with their green caps on said, "So which one is Hikaru?"

Haruhi pointed to the one on her left, "This one is Kaoru," then pointed to the twin on her right, "And this one is Hikaru."

The twins waved their arms, "You're wrong."

Haruhi smiled. Kagome made her way behind the twins, and slapped the back of their heads.

"ITAI!" They yelled. "Why did you do that?" They said simitaneously.

"Stop lying. Haruhi is right. You are Kaoru, and you are Hikaru, so stop lying." Kagome turned around, and headed in the other direction. "Geeze, and you wonder why no one can never tell you apart. If you only lie to them, of course they will never learn. Some others may not see it, but you two are very different."

"How did you..." One twin said.

"Haruhi-chan, I have guest so I will leave them to you."

"Hai, Kaname-senpai. You both are very different. Hikaru actions are more, mean and rash." Haruhi didn't mean offence but Kaoru couldn't help but chuckle.

The twins started arguing with each other. Both aggravated with the other.

"Hey, I'm just being sincere, and saying what I want without hiding anything and in fact Kaoru is the more ill natured one," stated Hikaru.

"Don't just say anything. I'm the one that has to deal with your selfishness all the time."

"I may be the one that brought this up, but you are the one digging deeper. Don't like it then stop. Are you stupid or something?"

"That's because I couldn't help, but see you being dumber. Besides even though you call Haruhi a toy, you always make a pass at her whenever you can. You like her don't you?"

"Wha!" Regaining his composure he replied, "Me? Aren't you the one always trying to get close to Kagome? You remind me of a loss puppy."

Lighting of horror struck Tamaki. "What? You?," Tamaki points at Hikaru, then at Kaoru, "And you?" His voice suddenly dark. "What have you been doing to MY KAGOME!"

On the side line Kagome was standing next to Kyoya, "Ne, Kyoya, do they usually fight?"

"No, this is probably their first 'real' fight."

"Really? I think they are pretty good actors. Their emotions don't reach their eyes. Parts may be true, but even if they are even a bit mad, they don't genuinely hate each other. I guess they go pretty far to get what they want."

"Hmm... so you noticed."

Kagome nodded. "You better get into contact with Ryoji... ah, Ranka soon. In the end Haruhi will probably give in."

As Kagome walked off Kyoya looked at her back. _Kaname Taisho, no, Kagome Higurashi, you are one interesting person. I will be looking forward to learning more. So far I have learned that you are determined to get what you want, protective to those you care for, and very analytical. You also have many secrets. Now if only I could get my hands on that album. Maybe that will explain something. Sigh. This will take a lot of time._

The following day the twins come to school with their hair died each a different colour. Hikaru's was died pink while Kaoru's was coloured blue.

Haruhi already started feeling down.

At lunch it only got worse. The two thought the other was copying them. Then the rest of the Host Club decided to eat at the cafeteria and Hunny was willing to share his cake, but he only ended up irritating the twins more so.

Haruhi then sat with Hikaru and went to heaven as she tries high class food. Kagome went to sit across from Haruhi. Kagome had a secretive smile and said to her former kouhai, "If you really enjoy it that much, you are always welcomed at my house to eat, or whenever for that matter. As long as you aren't intimidated by Shippoe."

Tamaki ran and hugged Kagome from behind, "Why thank you for the invitation my precious daughter. Daddy is so happy!"

"I don't remembering telling you that you were welcomed at my house. Even if you did came Shippoe would pull a Sesshomaru and would probably threaten to kill you," she said as if it was an everyday thing. Well it was. Anyone he didn't deem worthy to be in his or her presence was always threatened unless for business purposes. "That reminds me Kyoya," Everyone's attention was now on Kyoya and Kaname, "Shippoe wants me to tell you to stop trying to hack into his computer files. He says it is useless. If you try again he'll send you a virus"

Everyone else pales. He really does hack into computer files. He could know anything and everything about them.

While their attention was diverted, the siblings got into yet another fight. Throwing things across the room.

After School, during club activities they were discussing the matter of the twins. Kyoya was trying to make Haruhi feel guilty. Everyone was there except the fighting twins of course, and Kagome. They didn't know where she was, but it wasn't much concern at the moment.

In the hall outside the door Kagome was pulling each twin by an ear. She stopped right in front of the third music room. "Will you guys just finish your act already. It might have been fun at first but now you are just making everyone worry and pissed off. Now if you don't tell them the truth by the end of the day, you will have to deal with an angry, irritated me tomorrow, and you do not want that.

Kagome shoved the two in the room and they again started to yell at each other.

Haruhi couldn't take it any longer and yelled at the twins. "If you don't make up right now you will never visit to my house!"

The twins grinned. "So if we make up, we can go to your home?"

Haruhi and most of the other host were all shocked that it was just a joke. They were just cluing in.

"I'm sorry Kaoru."

"I'm sorry Hikaru."

At the door entrance, was Kaname leaning with a relieved face. "Finally, now I won't have to beat you up for taking the act that far."

The next day the twins and the Host Club were back in tact.

"Which one is Hikaru?"

"Oh, I know this. Hikaru is the one with the pink hair."

"Correct!"

"No," Came Haruhi's voice.

A smack on the back of each twins head came again.

"ITAI!"

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you stopped lying. Today Kaoru has pink hair, and Hikaru's hair is blue," Kagome walked off muttering more. "Come on Haruhi, you shouldn't stay with the idiots too long. Their stupidity might rub off on you."

"Ah, ah, coming Kaname!" Haruhi followed.

The twins didn't even yell back to Kaname's comment. They were still too much in a daze that they were the firsts to know.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – Love and Confession**

* * *

Tamaki was waving his arms trying to get everyone into place. As they were getting into position for their first guest, Kagome was wondering why they were always wearing weird costumes. She didn't mind... too much. But she swore the costumes were getting weirder each time.

The door opened to reveal a little boy who has brown hair and is wearing a green uniform. The twins were the first to complain.

Tamaki ignored the Hiitachin twins. He kept his composure. His head resting on his right hand. "What's wrong little lost one. What brings you here to my palace."

The small boy who had fallen at sight of the Host Club, got up and asked if he was the king of the Host Club. Tamaki's eyes widened and felt refreshed being called king.

"Come here little lost one." As the boy approached, the king got up from his chair and started twirling. He was gloating in all of his glory, "That is right, I am this Host Club's king."

"Elementary School Class 5-A Shiro Takaouji! I am here to ask the Host Club King to take me on as his apprentice." Tamaki flushed. The twins, Kyoya, Mori, Haruhi, and Hunny all had blank looks on their faces.

On the other hand Kagome put her hands on her stomach and started laughing. She held no shame laughing out loud. She slowly walked towards a wall, and started pounding her fist on it. That look the Shiro boy had. It reminded her so much of Souta and his girl problems with Hitomi. She wondered to herself if he had girl problems too.

Once the female guests arrived, most were talking about the apprentice Tamaki was taking in. Tamaki was in deep conversation with one of his regular guest while Shiro merely scrunched his face and was only inches away from the two trying to absorb everything.

In the end Shiro lost him a guest as she ran away crying after being compared to a carp. Tamaki was furious that his apprentice had made a girl cry and he acted like it was nothing. Kaoru and Hikaru on the other hand wanted to laugh to their lord's suffering.

"Hikaru, would you have preferred a brother like him?" asked Kaoru with a thumb under his mouth.

Shiro instantly freaked seeing twin homos. Hunny jumped on the apprentice's back next. He offered cake. He insulted Hunny and shoved him off only to be intimidated by Mori's height. He back up into Haruhi saying that he will get use to it. He said he was going to carry the tray only to drop it. "It wasn't my fault. It is yours for making me do this. Just teach me how to please woman already!" Because of Shiro's rage they dropped a cage on him. The Hosts were temporarily ignoring him.

The only one that approached him was Kaname, the only host he hasn't interacted or spoke with yet. Kaname bent down to his height and gave him a a sad smile.

"What do you want?" he asked rudely.

"You remind me of someone... Anyway instead of wasting your time here shouldn't you just tell her how you feel. That can go a long way."

"What are you talking about?"

"Your actions... you don't want to please woman like you say you just want to make one girl happy don't you?"

"How did you-" his emotions had suddenly changed. His face softened remembering the nice, gentle girl he likes.

"Like I said before, you remind me of someone. My little brother to be exact. When he had girl troubles he discussed it with his idol, his name was InuYasha. Well he tried to discuss it with him, but I entered their conversation as he was practicing confessing. I though I was actually interrupting something that I ended up laughing the entire night." Kagome smiled at the memory.

"What did he do?"

"Huh?" Kagome sent the boy a questioning look.

"What did your brother do?"

"Well me and InuYasha forced him to confess." _Souta did the one thing I could never do. Confess and now I never can. I've got to move on. The Host Club is helping me move on but... there is still a part of me that lingers in the past. _Kagome's smile faltered.

The kid thought about it, but he still couldn't bring himself to do it. He somehow escaped the cage and ran off yelling, "I can't do that!" He wasn't ready. She was leaving. He just wanted her to be happy.

Tamaki was unpleased that his disciple ran away. He created a plan to go to the elementary branch. Kagome was just staring at the door where he had left.

"I wonder why he said he was running out of time?" voiced Haruhi.

"What do you mean Haru-chan?" Hunny bounced over to the others.

"Shiro, he said he was running out of time."

Kagome looked down to the ground. Her shoulders were trembling. From behind the Hosts thought that she was crying. Her childhood friend put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you okay Kagome-senpai."

Kagome froze. She turned around and everyone flinched minus Kyoya and Takashi. Kagome looked up and only determination showed on her face. "That's it I'm involved." Haruhi was surprised that her former senpai was actually willingly going on with a plan. "He is not making that same mistake that I did." All the Hosts were now confused. "Forget your plan, we are going with mine. Plan Confession 2.0 will now begin." All was silent until all but the two quieter boys screamed Confession which could be heard throughout the school. "Yeah what else. He doesn't want to please everyone only one person. I will not let him be stubborn like me!" She slammed her fist in her palm.

Kyoya pushed up his glasses and said, "You do realize that you implied that you like someone and are unable to confess right?" Hearing what the Shadow king said two other members blushed madly.

Kagome stiffened to what was said. She started blushing and curiosity taking over Haruhi asked her friend if it was true.

Kagome was now looking Haruhi. She was nervous everyone was looking intently at her awaiting her answer, "Um, well, you see, I um. Well I use to tell myself that I loved someone, but I could never confess. It was always Kikyo with him."

The King feeling jealous pulled Kagome into a hug much to the annoyance to a certain twin, and slightly to the data member. "Poor Kagome-chan. Whoever it is must have been stupid to turn down such a beautiful maiden." Kagome blushed by his words. She was currently held tightly to the blond's chest but it didn't faze her as she was use to it. "Father is here for you! That is it! Operation help my apprentice confess begins now!"

Going to the elementary branch Hunny was dressed up as an elementary school student. The girls were wearing the middle school uniforms and wearing wigs that look like their hair before they cut it.

"Why are we in disguise?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm betting Tamaki just wanted to dress us up. O'well I like this uniform better than the ones at the high-school branch." Haruhi sweat dropped.

Meanwhile as Kagome had said Tamaki was blushing from the uniform. After a teacher passed the class they found a photo of Shiro with a girl playing the piano in the Classical music club.

As they went to the music room they discovered the girl's name is Hina but she is moving to Germany soon.

Once they arrived back to the Host club Kagome was surprised with Tamaki's actions. The side of him he doesn't usually show. A serious side. "You wanted to learn to please one girl. Not every girl. I cannot teach you to please her as a host. Only to please her as a man."

When Shiro said there was no time left Tamaki said he would teach him the piano. Kagome realize that there was an actual instrument in the music room. Although the other members mocked Haruhi for not realizing before. Kagome was so glad she did not voice her thoughts.

Tamaki started playing. The miko never knew he could play before. It was heartfelt. He was a great pianist. The music played with her emotions as she remembered the past. As everyone else was happy and entranced with the music Kagome was silently crying. Shiro accepted the lesson offers and left. All but two now remained in the third music room. Tamaki was standing by the piano with a longing look while Kagome was still lost in thought.

When Kagome spoke up Tamaki came to recognition that there was still someone else in the room, "That song you played, it was beautiful." The blond king turned to see Kagome. Her eyes shadowed by her bangs, and tears continued to fall from her eyes.

Tamaki slowly approached the crying girl, unaware why she was upset. When he whipped her tears with his thumbs she looked up into his violet eyes. Yet again he was being drawn into her blue/silver eyes. It was as if something traumatizing has happened to her. But he guess something big must have happened if she had so many love ones dead. He didn't ask though. "What is the matter? Tears don't suit you."

"Nothing."

"If you are crying it is obviously something."

"The music, the emotions you played in the song involuntary brought back memories." Kagome couldn't hold it any longer. She just needed to be comfort. She didn't feel she could be comforted by Shippoe any more. She has been dealing with the pain all alone.

The teenage girl grabbed onto Tamaki's shirt and started crying her heart out. Tamaki looked taken back. He didn't think Kagome would do something like this. She is protective of those close to her but is usually cheerful. Apparently they didn't know as much about the girl as they thought. Not knowing what to do just rubbed her back until she calmed down.

Much later Kagome looked back up to Tamaki's violet eyes. "Sorry. I didn't mean to ruin your shirt."

The blond gave a soft smile and replied, "That is quite alright it can be replaced." He offered her a hand, "Now may I escort you to your awaiting limo."

Horror struck Kagome, "Ah, I forgot. Shippoe was suppose to pick me up today. He is going to play a prank on me I know it!" He watched her run out of the room and looked out the window as she continue to run. A door to a limo open to reveal a Red headed chearful man. Kagome was saying something. Then heard a squeal in surprise as a water ballon hit her. The red headed man apologized. After the limo left Tamaki sat down and started playing the piano again.

A few days later Hina came to the third music room as she was invited to. The two played a duet. Shiro had finally confessed before she left.

After Hina had left for Germany he occasionally came to the Host Club. As Tamaki was mad that he stole his guests Kagome patted his head.

"Good job kiddo. Took you long enough but you did it," said the miko.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N theres going to be to trips to the beach cause I said so Xp:.**

**Chapter-12**

She looked about the enclosed jungle and thought to her self, 'What the hell is this? It's humid as hell here!' She looked down to see her little brother about to tackle her in joy. '3...2...1-!' "Your the best Onee-san! Than you, thank you, thank you for taking me with you!" He shouted. She laughed. "Hey I've got to make it up to you some how ne?"

And now she goes back to wondering how she got there...

**That morning at school...**

Kagome was just minding her own business when suddenly she was grabbed from behind and lifted up. "Yay! We Caught Kago-chan! Lets go Takashi!" She heard Honey cry in glee. Kagome made an indignant sound and argued. "I have to pick up Souta! I can't go off with you guys now! Plus I promised to hang with him today!"

Honey Looked at Kagome and smiled. "Is okay! Kyoya said that he could come too! Come on lets hurry!" Then she was dragged into a limo and taken to one of Kyoya's family's retreats.

**End**

'Oh so that's how I got here...' With another sigh she pulled Souta off of her and told him to go have fun. Kagome walked over to Haruhi and sighed thrice since she got there. "Why did we come here in the first place?" She inquired while taking a coconut drink off the table to slurp down. Haruhi closed her eyes while she replied. "I really have no idea Kagome-Sempai, they seem to do this a lot, but you get used to it after a while."

Kagome really didn't like the idea of that, but was suddenly pulled over to a changing area by the twins. She could have gotten out of their hold easily, training with demons did that to you. They both handed her a bag. Hikaru said. "This one from us and the one Kaoru has is from Taishio-sama. He some how knew you were going to get wet today."

She grabbed both bags and sighed, "I just know I'm going to regret this..." So the twins waited for her to come out when Kagome cries. "WHAT THE HELL? There is no way in hell I'm going to ware this! Who ever heard of a WHITE bathing suit?"

A/n I suck at cliffies but I wanted to try it. Sorry for the short chapter, finals are out so I jus wanted to ghive you guys something before summer. Ja ne!


	14. Notice

To all of my readers and followers. I regret to inform you that I will no longer be on Fanfiction.

I have grown tired of the Adims, deleting my stories and not giving my notice ahead of time.

I will slowly be moving my stories from this account, to Archiveofourown.

If you are still intrested in my stories, search for Xireana_Prime, that is me and I will eventally update and fix my older stories. I will be Puting theses stories up in the next few days.

My apologizes,

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
